Indigo Plateau
Welcome to The Everfree Forest __TOC__ History In July 2010, Kongregate wanted to create a chat room to promote use of Reddit, a link aggregation website. Suggestions and voting took place on the Reddit site. Jim couldn't decide on the three top alternatives, Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000, Redditorium and Kongreddit, so he made rooms with all three names. In Febuary 2012, the room name was changed from Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 to Everfree Forest by its room owner Es337, and thus the first official brony room was created. On August 6, 2013, the room name changed to Good Luck, Have Fun, from Everfree Forest. On March 26, 2014, the room changed back to The Everfree Forest from Good Luck, Have Fun. The Everfree Forest FrozenCereal :The current well hung room owner of TEF. MaginManiac7 :A man who writes his own descriptions, and is totally awesome and unbiased. (Written by CandyButt) DragonDew :Some guy. Alphapowner :Avoid this guy at all costs, don't look at him, he is crazy and will ruin your life. CakeTown0z :In a word, NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD. Cake307 :Mr. Cake, also known as ManCake, lurks in the chatroom and occasionally speaks up. Die hard TwiDash fan, has been around since before the name change. CandyButt :He's the C to the A to the N-D-Y. He's the sweetest ass around, even ask Pinkie Pie! He's Candylicious. Also, twice as nerdy as CakeTown0z. Will answer to "SexyFace", "Fluffy", "BonBon", or on Tuesdays, "CandyButtito." Finderman :I'm Tom Cruise with Morgan Freeman's hands. Es337 :The original room owner of EF. It's a CATOSAURUS! FlairLikeRarity :Brings cookies for everyone. And dinosaurs. Don't touch their legs. FrypanMacky :Formerly known as That_Brony. :and... very... nice I_Am_Pinkie_Pie :Pony role-player. iwaspeanut666666 :Apparently he is allergic to peanuts... Anyway, he is very polite, respectful and sensitive. Jasmmin98 :She's a easy to get along user. Is sometimes (read: almost always) confused by the antics of a wierd pink pie... LyraIsBestPony :She is fun and rather hyper at times. Easy to befriend and get along with. narutojk :Crazy ass mutha f***er! He'll shot u ded in the stret bruh pitbullsrule :A very friendly user. Easy to get along with, and fun to talk to! PsychoRaito : A narcissist that edits the wiki page only to add himself onto it and wonders why it keeps getting reverted. Enjoys long walks on the beach. SoManyWonders987 :He smells sexy. static11 :Pyramid God Kamataru :I'm a typically quiet, but very friendly person. I can be a bit impulsive, but I'm generally withstandable. Usually, you can find me on one of several accounts. TehRainbowDash, OhLooksFluttershy, TehCloudchaser, or select others. If you're kind enough, and you actually don't hate me, please check this out for me. <3. http://www.fimfiction.net/user/RikuHeartsLuna. With much love, OLF. <3. Oh, um... If that's okay... TheDoombringer :The local aggressive Russian. He's sometimes really friendly, though. Also, he is not a brony. TheDramaKing :Brony that plays games too much. ThePinkiePie :After a year of absence, I hath returned. The randomness returned with me. V0idGuard :Brings out the worst in people Crow15 :An original member of Everfree Forest who hung around and spoke once in a while,often making excuses for things,who is a die-hard Whovian,and Brony. Has fond memories of the ORIGIAL Everfree Forest, and loves that we changed it back. Is an admirer of Candy,and loves Kongregate..I mean,he has a picture of the Kong logo on his pillow. : Venta_Teh_Drink :Asocial unapproachable chat lurk. Here's two facts: He actually hugs cats more than what he claims to do all day. He's also too lazy to be in alphabetical order. Too much work to cut and paste a few lines of source. :'Good lurks have fun, still having fun although the name's been reverted back to EF! Pleasant surprise too!' Other users :Aeon_The_Hermit :alymarry :Beatrix_Lulamoon :ChocolateTaters :CloudyVenom :FlairLikeRarity :Fleur_de_Lis :General_Rain :Hoot_Scootaloo :lordumber :NoizePollution :PeaceSafeXIV :Princess_Luna :RemixPony :Racer512 :Royal_Guard :skull_rick :Sliceouttaluck :Spritefire :Wuffyful :xXZemoNXx :ZombieLuigi The Shadow Bolts EF has a Fantasy Online guild called the Shadow Bolts. The guild is owned by the ex room owner Es337, and is only available to Everfree Forest's regs. Everfree Forest Everfree Forest Everfree Forest Everfree Forest Everfree Forest Everfree Forest